


Smoke and mirors

by dark_angel91



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, english not my first language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_angel91/pseuds/dark_angel91
Summary: Sometimes what you see its not what it seems,what you hear its not what you think it is.sometimes the first impressions are what you want to be and not what it really is.





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in this fiction are not mine,they belong to Finder series but the story is mine.English its not my first language so I'm sorry for my grammar mistakes..This is my first time writing so I have emotions :-)...ideas and opinions are welcomed.

How are you feeling today Kitt?asks Fei Long looking for any emotions,trying to see if I am lying...  
I am fine!stop asking me!!every day starts with this question...Look I have a headache and I am mad that I don't remember a thing,so is the same old story.It's been a year since I had the accident and I can't remember a thing and you keep lying to me!Liu I am your lover so why can't you the me the true?  
You are such a fierce little kitten,and even if I love you with all my heart I hate that part of you!I told you all that happened!why can't you believe me?!  
Then tell me wo is Asami?did you cheated me with him?is that why I was driving like mad the car?did a saw you two?  
Takaba where did you heard that name??  
It doesn't matter...I don't see why I should tell you and right now all I whant is to be alone!hmm,whait who's Takaba?!  
You will not leave this room and you won't speak with Tao anymore!!you will obey me!!forget the name Asami,because he's enemy and I don't want to see you hurt ever again!stay hear !!right now it's a dangerous time...I love you,please thrust me...  
Liu...?!but he's out the door and doesn't answer.it hurts so bad to see him hurting!!but I don't love him like he's the love of my life and I know that Asami is his love,obsession..But what it is to me,I wonder?!i need a plan to escape and find the truth..I need to find this Asami !!!Mikhail will help me..I am sure...

 

Asami Sama the car is here!I made reservations for dinner!Should I send a car for...  
You don't need to,we will peak her and then you are free!said Asami without looking at him...it's been two years and even now he's all he thinks about..Maybe it's time to move on,Asami thinks without noticing he has a new mail and a secretary that he looks at him disappointed...


	2. The End of the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decided it's time to move.Akihito decided it's time to discover the true.Liu Fei Long decided to move on.But whats the reality and what's the illusion?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story belong to me but the characters belong to Finder Series..I am sorry for my grammar mistakes,English not being my first language.ideas and opinions are welcomed :-)

'Mhh..Asa.....Please!!!'begs Akihito in a sweet voice,getting lost in pleasure...  
'What do you whant Kitten?'ask Asami smirking,even when inside he fels like his blood it's burning and all he whants is to pound merciless that beautiful ass..  
'You!!!You know what I wh...Ahhh!!!Damn...Hmmm you bastard!'  
'What do you whant Akihito?Do you whant me to pond you slowly so you could fel every part of my dick moving inside you?'ask Asami moving slowly,enjoyng the sweet torture of his kittens inside working his shaft in a tight grip.  
'Stop playing!ahh..Basta......rd!Harder!!please Ryu,I whant to come!'being to lost in pleasure he didn't realize that he called Asami by the name Ryu.  
At the same time,Asami stops pounding him,his breath caches and for the first time he doesn't know what he fells.So many emotions...but he doesn't have time to think because Akihito starts moving his ass fucking himself on his dick and soon he gets himself lost in pleasure,starting to pound that perfect ass at the same time.  
He feels Akihito clenching around him,and he lets go of control....  
'Ryu!'  
'Hmmm..!'

'Asami!!!Asami wake up!Asa....  
'What?!Who are...?Momoi why did you whake me up?I ask with my back to her,trying to get up of my bed.  
'Why you ask?!you where moaning loud an saying something about kitten...Are you okay?!You look flustered,do you have a fever?'  
'I am fine,go back to sleep.'  
'Where are you going?!it's 4:30 in the morning!'  
'Shower.I need to get ready for work.'I need to get away from you,because right now all I whant is something that I destroyed,but those things I keep to my self...  
'Are you gonna eat breakfast?kan you put some toast for me?'  
'No,I will eat at work....Tanaka will give you a ride wherever you whant to go.I must get ready!'  
Have a great day at work my love!'  
But Asami doesn't hear her anymore,he's gone to the memory land.taking a cold shower to wake a up to reality.Til he finishes his routine the sun started shining but his world fell much darker than ever...

In another bed,in another city Kit Tanaka,former Akihito Takaba,dreams again about the same faceless man:  
'Did you think I care for you?A sex toy?You where just a think for me,but unfortunately I don't like my things be touched by others and I hate betrayael so I will punish you,I will destroy you and I will drag you in the pits of he'll!'  
'Let me explain! It's not what you think!!I love you!'pleasa don't look at me like I'm lover than dirt,because I feel like breaking,I think to myself....  
'Take him!'  
'Boss let's....'  
Kirishima I gave you an order!are you going to ignore me?'  
'No boss!'but I whant to save you both,thinks to himself,as his boss looks at him with cold eyes.  
'Take him to the warehouse!!And prepare the entertainment for my little traitor!'says smirking,even if his heart it's breaking,even as he feels like the rage it's taking over him.but those things doesn't sow on his face,his the Great Asami,The King of Underworld so his poker face doesn't show what's insider..   
'You never cared about me...'tears are glistening in Takaba's eyes,but whatever come he will survive.  
'I didn't.my sweet little kit......'

'Kit wake up!wake up please!'Liu tries to wake him like every other time,but the nightmares are getting stronger and longer than before,taking his love in the darkness of abis and he knows that his losing him..   
'Liu are you okay?'waking up to your lover please and seeing his face full of sadness and shorow....  
'You ask?! You where tossing and pleading in your dream...I.....How often?!What are you dreaming?'even if you don't answer I wil ask you as many times as I must for you to answer me....  
'I...I don't remember..I should start working,staying in Hause every day and just training it's affecting me so probably that's the cause Don't worry..'and I smile even if we bout know it's an illusion,one started by him and continued by me..   
'Ok love,you will start work again!'and I start to kiss those lips that drive me crazy,as I think:- it's the beginning of the end! And it really hurts....  
He kisses my softly and it hurts because we both know that something will change,it's the end...But what will end and what will begin...He thinks as he loses himself in pleasure: I was the beginning,now I will be the end.

 

At Sion in his Office Asami looks out the Window and thinks to himself:  
'You where my beginning,I was your end!I loved you Akihito but today is our ending,and the beginning of my new life!'


End file.
